


some things are unbreakable

by finnhoe



Series: i love you more than the stars love the moon [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Grinding, M/M, Possessive!Harry, bottom!Louis, it's sickening really, side Ziam, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1837990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnhoe/pseuds/finnhoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a whole lot of fluff and some smut and a niall, louis, and harry, preparing a romantic dinner for pining ziam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	some things are unbreakable

**Author's Note:**

> i worked really hard on this, please leave feedback! :)

The music is pounding, everyone’s drunk, and they just won World’s last week. The five are out at a gay bar because, well, Louis and Liam are gay and Zayn and Harry are pansexual and Niall is just happy if there’s alcohol. The group is on cloud 9, they’ve never been happier (except when Harry and Louis kissed for the first time five years ago, but they keep that to themselves).

“Can I get another Pina Colada, please?” Harry politely asks the waiter from the private booth they rented because why the hell not?

The waiter nods and writes the order down, fixing his gaze on Louis, whom is almost properly plastered. The waiter is actually quite attractive, with blonde hair and light brown eyes. Harry feels a tug of possessiveness and grabs Louis’ thigh, who doesn’t even notice.

“Ehh, can I have a, err...” Louis barely gets out, looking at Harry, who’s trying not to laugh at his drunken boyfriend, “Um, baby, what was it I ordered last time?” Louis finally finishes, eyebrows cutely furrowed in frustration of not remembering his drink.

Harry chuckles at how poorly Louis can hold his alcohol. Louis had only two shots of a vodka tonic and sips of Harry’s fruity drinks, and he’s already like this. All talk and no walk. Harry, always the one to get drunk last, is only feeling a bit tipsy.

“He’ll have a water, thanks,” Harry smiles stiffly at the waiter, who returns a close-lipped smile.

The waiter is off then, the other three boys already on the dance floor, or, in Niall’s case, at the bar trying to chat up the pretty bartender.

“Why’d ya do that? ‘M fine,” Louis pouts, pink lip stuck out.

“Love, you’re going to get sick if you drink more,” Harry croons, pushing the wisps Louis’ fallen fringe out of his face. Louis then chews his lip, making it look even pinker.

And Louis does look very pretty. His blue eyes are glowing and his feathery caramel fringe is messed up, partly from Harry’s fingers running though it all night. Harry wants to kiss him.

So he does. Harry gently leans forward and drags Louis’ lip out from his teeth with his own, making Louis’ breath hitch. Harry sucks at it briefly before giving him a proper kiss. Louis hums and leans forward, chasing the connection. Harry’s hands trail to Louis’ hips, giving them a feeble tug so Louis will get the hint.

Louis does, and he crawls onto Harry’s lap, easily bracketing Harry’s muscular yet slim thighs. It’s a bit of a squeeze with the table in the way, but they make it work. They always do.

Louis promptly sits on Harry, who doesn’t even flinch under his weight. Harry’s hands reach around to grasp Louis’ tiny lower back underneath the grey soft t-shirt, and even just one of Harry’s hands fit around the span of his back.

A little gasp is let out from Louis, who pushes their foreheads together and adjusts his black jeggings.

“Hey guess what,” Louis whispers, smiling down at Harry, whose gaze is fixated fondly on his smaller boyfriend.

“What?” Harry plays, and Louis will never get over how deep his voice is.

Louis smirks and traces his fingertips over the bit of exposed collarbones from Harry’ t-shirt. “I want to go dance and show these motherfuckers who the best grinders are and then go home and ride you until you scream,” he purrs into Harry’s ear, who gulps and nods.

Louis smiles and pulls away, already exiting the booth. He did make sure to grind down on Harry’s hips before he got up, though. Always a tease. Harry quickly scrambles out of the booth, the drinks they ordered being long forgotten. However, he got up too fast because his chest collides with Louis’, and they’re standing so close, just like they have been from day one.

“Oops.”

“Hi.”

Harry smiles then and kisses Louis, who kisses back then pulls away, tugging on Harry’s hand to get him to the dance floor. Harry stumbles behind him, Louis looking back and giggling before they reach the floor. The rest of “Applause” by Lady Gaga is playing right now, and Harry can’t help but laugh really hard.

“Are they fucking serious? Playing Lady Gaga at a gay club? Next thing we need is rainbow walls with a collection of butt plugs with a neon sign saying ‘Fuck me in the ass’,” Harry yells, the music being so loud.

Louis throws his head back and laughs, eyes crinkling. “They’ve gotta promo Gaga somewhere,” Louis giggles, eyes sparkling.

And then they get caught up in this moment, which they have a lot. It’s a moment where they get lost in each other, like their eyes are books that they are dying to read, like they wouldn’t want to be anywhere else then right at that moment. Both their eyes are shining and their mouths are quirked in disgustingly fond smiles. Harry’s quiff is a bit wilted, but his shirt is bright with the sleeves rolled up, and he has on his ripped skinny trousers with white converse. Louis thinks he’s beautiful. So he tells him.

“You’re kinda gorgeous,” Louis smiles, placing an accusing finger on Harry’s broad chest, over the Y in “Hype”.

Harry blushes and leans down to kiss the corner of Louis’ mouth and replies, “You’re gorgeouser.”

“Now, now, Harold, I may be drunk, but I know that ‘gorgeouser’ is not a word,” Louis says faintly, words getting lost in the way that Harry is currently sucking a lovebite into the crook of his neck.

Harry faintly hums and all of a sudden he’s flipped around, bum placed against Harry’s crotch as Harry places a final kiss to the mark on Louis’ neck. He then moves his lips to Louis’ ear and whispers,

“Move.”

So Louis does. He rolls his hips in a circle, Harry’s hips following his. He can feel the large hands he’s come to know well rest at his hips, holding him tightly. He leans back and cranes his neck for a kiss, which is gladly received by Harry.

It’s then that “Love Me” by Lil Wayne comes on and the two boys develop a rhythm, rolling their hips together fluidly and slowly to the beat of the song. Louis puts his head back onto Harry’s shoulder, who takes the opportunity to bite at a spot below Louis’ ear, at the top of his jaw.

Louis softly moans, his trousers growing a bit tighter at the friction and alcohol and Harry, god, Harry never fails to make him feel so good. They change their hips, now going in circles as Louis bites his lip and moves his hips the best way he can. Which is pretty damn good.

It gets hot quickly, and Louis can feel Harry’s hard-on on his ass. Their motions are getting messier now, and honestly, Harry’s going to come in his pants like he’s 16 again if they don’t get home.

“I’m going to go pay our bill,” Harry’s raspy and even deeper voice whispers into Louis’ ear, who faintly nods. Harry kisses his cheek and goes to their booth.

Louis begins to sway to the music, which is now “Dark Horse” by Katy Perry. It’s then that a bigger guy, probably about Harry’s height, who reeks like alcohol is crowding Louis. His too rough hands are abruptly gripping Louis’ hips as he thrusts his hips onto Louis’ ass.

Louis quickly whips around, coming face to face with the man, who smiles darkly.

“Get the fuck off me,” Louis attempts to push him off, but the man is stronger than he and grabs Louis’ wrists.

He leans forward and whispers into Louis’ ear, “Saw you dancing out here. You can move your hips really well. Wanna show me, you little slut?”

Louis cries out and spits onto the man’s face but that only enrages him. Nobody around them notices the exchange, everybody too drunk to pay attention. “Harry!” Louis hopelessly cries.

The man snarls and raises his fist. Louis flinches, wrists still pinned in the man’s other hands. It hurts so badly and he faintly feels that if the man gripped any harder he could crush Louis’ wrists. He’s so scared and he really needs Harry.

However, Harry gets there just in time, quickly shoving Louis behind him as he stands between the man and Louis. His fists are clenched, and Louis can see his biceps straining.

“I’m going to need you to get the fuck away from my boyfriend, or we can take this outside,” Harry growls, and Louis doesn’t think he’s ever seen his kind, loving, dorky Harry so angry.

The man falters, sizing Harry up. They’re about the same height, but the man is skinnier than Harry, and Harry’s strength is easily shown through his tattooed arms and broad chest.

Louis is genuinely scared he’s about to witness a fight, but the other part of him is turned on by Harry’s possessiveness. Stupid horny, drunk mind.

Louis reaches forward and lightly pinches the bare skin of Harry’s hip, reminding him that he’s there and he’s okay. He can see Harry give an audible sigh as the deafening silence goes on between the man and Harry continues. Fortunately, the man scoffs and walks away, and Harry quickly turns around to face Louis.

“Are you ok, did he hurt you? I’m so sorry, I never should’ve left, oh my god, what if he punched you? I’d never forgive myself. I swear to god Louis I wanted to kill him so bad, nobody is allowed to hurt you I’m so sor-“ Louis cuts off Harry’s rambling by kissing him.

Harry sighs against Louis’ lips and puts his hands on the shorter boy’s slim waist, who pulls back and says, “I’m fine, H. My wrists just hurt a bit because he pinned them together,” he stops at Harry’s widening eyes.

“But,” Louis quickly recovers, “I’m okay, I love you, and I would really like to go home right now.

Harry sighs and reaches out to thumb at Louis’ cheekbone, his motions so gentle.

“I love you so much, Louis. All I want to do is protect you,” Harry whimpers, and he looks dangerously close to crying.

“Hey, hey, hey no crying,” Louis says, going on his tiptoes to place kisses next to each of Harry’s eyes, next to his temples, and Harry’s eyelashes flutter shut, “I know you want to protect me, love. And you do. You just did. I’m okay, you’re okay, and I love you so much. I’m not going anywhere.”

Louis hand is gently placed on Harry’s face, thumb rubbing gently at his cheekbone. Harry reaches his own hand up and intertwines their fingers. “Okay,” he sighs.

“Okay,” Louis whispers, ghosting his lips over Harry’s shoulder.

“Let’s go home now.”

 

~

 

After alerting the rest of the boys and riding in a cabbie, the two finally make it home.

Harry exits the cab first, Louis slowly sliding out behind him. Once Harry pays the driver and the cab drives off, Harry turns to face Louis, who is tiredly rubbing his eyes with his fist. It is almost 5 am, after all.

Louis puts his hands down and yawns to find Harry’s green eyes staring cutely at him. “See something you like?” Louis mumbles, too tired to even put emotion into his joke.

But Harry laughs anyway, he always does.

“You’re so tired, babe,” Harry chuckles at Louis’ narrowing eyes and half-hearted swat at Harry’s chest.

Louis’ face falls forward and he mutters something incoherent into Harry’s chest.

Harry knows Louis is too tired to move, so he just grasps Louis’ bum and swiftly picks him up, Louis’ weight not the slightest bit heavy after being the blue-eyed boy’s backspot and base for all these years. Louis hums in approval and links his ankles together on Harry’s back, arms thrown over his boyfriend’s shoulders.

 Harry begins the walk to their flat, crossing the grass and unlocking the door with one hand. He finally gets into their dining room and locks the door. “We’re home, love,” Harry murmurs, expecting a grunt or something from Louis, but he gets nothing.

“Louis?” Harry whispers, turning his head at an awkward angle to check Louis’ face. He hears the soft, even breathing that he’s memorized and he know Louis actually fell asleep that fast on him.

Harry softly laughs and places a kiss on Louis’ hair, breathing in the familiar vanilla shampoo. He crosses through the kitchen and places the keys down before going through the hallway to their bedroom.

He gently sets Louis down on the bed, who wakes up briefly and mumbles something, patting the space on the bed next to him.

“Lou, we need to brush our teeth, we drank and ate chips,” Harry softly says, pulling Louis’ vans off.

Louis groans and finally opens his eyes, looking at Harry in the moonlit room.

“Fuck dental hygiene,” Louis remarks, promptly closing his eyes.

It is tempting, it really is. But, Harry knows Louis will be hung-over the next day and a nasty mouth will make it worse. So Harry sighs and slides his hands under Louis’ back and thighs, picking him up bridal style.

“Styles, put me down,” Louis mumbles, contradicting himself by placing his arms around Harry’s neck.

Harry smiles, “As cute as you are, you’re brushing your teeth.”

“I’m not cute, I’m big and tough as hell,” Louis shoots back, voice muffled by Harry’s shirt.

“Babe, the only thing big about you is your arse,” Harry plays and kisses Louis’ head fondly, finally making it to their bathroom after carefully maneuvering walls and furniture to not knock Louis’ head or legs.

He flips on the light, setting Louis on the counter. Both of them flinch from the abrupt change from darkness to light, but their eyes quickly adjust. Harry’s eyes get used to the light first, and they rack down Louis’ body taking in his tousled fringe and his favorite grey shirt. However, his eyes stop on Louis’ wrists, which are stained a dark purple in the shape of fingertips.

Harry gasps and moves forward, gingerly taking one of Louis’ wrists in examination.

“Wha-“ Louis asks confused, wondering why Harry gasped. He follows Harry’s gaze, though, and he sees why.

“Oh,” he whispers, flinching as Harry rubs a thumb over the bruises.

Harry looks up at him, tears threatening to fall.

“I’m sorry,” Louis murmurs, and he doesn’t even know why he’s apologizing, it just feels right.

Harry sniffles and shakes his head, “God, Lou, why the hell are you sorry? I should be the sorry one. I’m supposed to fucking protect you after what your dad did, I’m supposed to be your protector, and I failed.”

“Oh god. Baby,” Louis whispers, making eye contact with Harry.

“What my dad did when we were kids has nothing to do with this, or you, okay? Harry, we were in primary school! There’s nothing you could’ve done, or said. Even now. It’s over. And darling,” Louis lifts Harry’s chin up with his finger, “I’m going to need you to stop beating yourself up over it. And to accept that people get hurt in this world. Even me. Even you. I love you too much to watch you do this to yourself every time something relatively bad happens to me because my dad abused me,” Louis softly finishes, fully awake and alert now.

It’s overwhelming how quickly it turned from Harry taking care of Louis to Louis taking care of Harry. But every once in a while, Harry snaps. All the shit with Louis’ dad happened over ten years ago, when they were kids, but Louis knows Harry still blames himself for not being able to stop it.

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry. I just love you so much and I just...” Harry’s voice breaks and out come the tears.

Louis hops down from the counter, not being able to stand seeing Harry there, slowly breaking. He puts one arm under Harry’s shoulder and one over his neck, hugging Harry close to him. Harry crouches over to get as close as possible as he hugs Louis’ waist tightly, burying his neck into the junction of his boyfriend’s neck and shoulder.

“I love you, and nothing will ever change that,” Louis murmurs, holding Harry impossibly close.

Harry nods and sniffles for the last time, just breathing in Louis’ scent. He pulls back, smiling weakly at Louis, who reaches forward and thumbs the remaining tears away.

“You still have to brush your teeth,” Harry softly smiles.

Louis rolls his eyes and kisses the spot on Harry’s chest where he knows the swallow representing Harry lies.

After they brush their teeth, they finally get back to the bedroom, falling into bed after messily removing their t-shirts and trousers. Harry lies on his back as Louis comes up and throws his leg over Harry’s, placing his head on the broad chest, listening to Harry’s heartbeat, one of his favorite sounds in the world. His other arm goes to wrap around Harry’s abs, brushing light strokes on the green-eyed boy’s side.

“I love you a lot,” Harry whispers, hand moving to wrap around Louis’ back, tracing patterns on his shoulder-blades.

“Mm, I love you too,” Louis replies, kissing Harry’s collar bone as he feels a hand intertwine with the one on Harry’s stomach.

And life is pretty damn good.

 

~

 

Life fucking sucks. Louis woke up with a blinding headache and the need to puke. Now, he’s laying still in Harry’s arms, who is still fast asleep.

“Fuck,” Louis whispers, hand moving from Harry’s hips to rub at his temples.

Even though everything aches, he loves when he does get to wake up before Harry and just watch. His eyes scan over the dark eyelashes that contrast with Harry’s milky, soft skin, the eyelids that he knows conceal the prettiest sea foam eyes. He watches his boyfriend’s chest rise and fall softly, memorizing every curve of his shoulders and face. Harry hates his curls in the morning, but Louis loves them. They’re always so wild and dark, going everywhere. Louis thinks he would like to drown in Harry’s hair. He would like to drown in Harry’s everything.

However, reality hits him and he winces and rolls on his back, staring at the ceiling and willing the room to stop spinning. Eventually it does, and he slowly sits up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed to check the time. It feels so fucking early, but the sun is burning hot against their red curtains, so Louis knows it must be later than he thought.

14:37. Great. It’s Saturday and they already slept half the day. Louis sighs and unlocks his phone, scrolling through the few messages from Liam asking if they were okay. Typical Liam.

Louis begins to thumb out a response when he feels a tugging at his throat meaning he’s going to throw up within the next few seconds. He quickly jumps up, hand flying over his mouth, and he knows the sudden motion woke up Harry. He runs to their bathroom, throwing open the toilet lid and, quite bluntly, spills out his insides. He’s dying, he’s sure of it.

“Louis? Are you oka-“ Harry pauses, finally making it to the bathroom in the middle of Louis puking. Attractive young thing, Louis is.

“Shit, okay. Just breathe it out,” Harry coos, grabbing a headband off the counter and slipping it onto Louis’ hairline.

Louis sighs and rests his head on his arm that’s draped on the toilet, trying to breathe before the next round comes up. He feels a hand rub at his bare back, and he mutters a weak “thank you”.

The next bout comes up pretty soon, doubling Louis back over the toilet bowl, and he’s disgusting, he truly is.

He coughs and splutters, quickly wiping his mouth with the loo paper Harry hands him. Louis thinks he’s done and reaches up to flush the toilet. Fucking gross. He turns around then, sitting with his back against the toilet. Harry is still kneeling there, his eyebrows furrowed in concern.

“I’m fine, I’ll survive, H. You can stop looking at me like I’ve been diagnosed with cancer,” Louis weakly smiles, reaching out to place his thumb in the wrinkles between Harry’s eyebrows, a futile effort to smooth them out.

It works, though. The wrinkles cease and Harry softly smiles.

“C’mon, let’s get you rinsed out and in the shower,” Harry murmurs, grabbing Louis’ hand to lift him off the ground.

However, when Louis stands, he just sits on the closed toilet, slumping against the back of it. He groans, rubbing at his temples again. Harry grabs a paper cup and fills it up with water, handing it to Louis, who gratefully swishes it in his mouth.

Harry crosses his arms and leans with his hip against the counter, watching Louis. The older boy finally stands up and spits into the sink, flinching at how gross it is. He hates throwing up, but he loves alcohol. Hard life he lives.

Harry leans forward to place a kiss to the top of Louis’ head, who grumbles. He then moves to the shower, turning on the water and stripping out of his briefs. Louis watches him after cleaning his mouth, eyes racking down Harry’s chiseled body.

Harry notices Louis watching, though, and smirks as he walks toward the ill boy.

He pulls the headband carefully out of Louis’ hair, running his fingers through the hair as he does. Louis hums and leans his forehead against the coolness of Harry’s palm.

“God, Lou, you’re burning up,” Harry worriedly points out, putting the back of his hand against Louis’ forehead.

“Only for you, babe,” Louis jokes, giving a small smile as Harry rolls his eyes.

Harry quickly pulls Louis’ briefs down, making the smaller boy let out a surprised squeak. Harry smiles wide, looking like a five year old all over again. He then takes Louis’ hand and leads him over to the shower, stepping in with Louis following.

“Feels good,” Louis softly moans, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back as the hot water pours over him.

Harry watches as Louis looks sinfully hot, with water droplets glazing over him. Running down his high cheekbones, making their way over his soft abs, over the curve of his hips. It makes Harry’s mouth water.

“Turn around,” Harry requests, squirting some shampoo in his hand.

Louis easily complies, turning around and resting the back of his head against Harry’s chest. Harry then gets to work, slowly massaging the shampoo into Louis’ wet fringe, paying attention to the spots he knows always hurt the most when Louis’ hung-over.

“You’re a godsend, H, honestly,” Louis mumbles, and Harry swears to god Louis is almost purring.

Harry laughs softly, fashioning Louis’ hair into a mohawk. It does look pretty ridiculous, but Harry knows he would love Louis even if he did have a horrible faux-hawk.

“What are you giggling about?” Louis asks, knowing Harry’s up to something.

Harry shrugs then and giggles again and okay, Louis’ definitely sure Harry’s up to something now.

“Did you put my hair into another mohawk, H?” Louis’ appealing voice asks, even though he already knows the answer.

All he gets is a quiet giggle in response and he sighs, because sometimes he seriously questions how Harry is 22.

Harry then recovers and just smiles, patting Louis’ hip to tell him to turn around, and he does. Louis is now back under the spray, the water destroying Harry’s beautiful mohawk and it’s a shame, really.

Once the shampoo is rinsed out, Harry kneads the conditioner into Louis’ scalp, deciding to forgo the mohawk this time.

He then quickly washes his hair with the shampoo while Louis’ conditioner is setting.

“Hey Lou, guess what?” Harry prods at Louis collarbone, and Louis opens his blue eyes, settling them on Harry.

“What, darling?” Louis tiredly asks, knowing Harry’s about to say something dumb judging by that smirk on his face that he wears before he tells the punchline to a bad joke.

Harry pauses then and holds up the soap bar. “I know this is _soapy_ , but I love you a whole lot,” Harry finishes, looking very proud of his pun.

Louis just stares at him blankly, then pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs, closing his eyes.

“You are the dumbest fucking person I have ever met,” Louis remarks in a toneless voice.

Harry just giggles his stupidly cute giggle and rinses out both their hair before turning off the water and stepping out of the shower, grabbing a towel for Louis. He turns around and faces Louis, holding open the towel that Louis gratefully steps in.

“Thank you,” Louis says in a small voice, all snarkiness from a minute ago gone as he stands on his tip-toes and gives Harry a kiss on the cheek.

Harry smiles and quickly wraps his own towel around his waist, walking into their bedroom with Louis following.

Louis lies down on the bed once they reach the room, shutting his eyes.

“I’m cold,” he remarks, voice muffled from his face shoved in the blankets. And honestly, Harry is basically raising a child.

“You want my grey jumper?” Harry asks from their closet, already taking it off the hangers knowing Louis will say yes. He loves to wear Harry’s jumpers and Harry loves seeing them on the Louis, the way that the fabric completely swallows him. It’s a win-win.

He pulls down a blue jumper for himself and some trackies and two pairs of briefs, going back to the bed.

“Here, love,” Harry prods gently at Louis towel-clad shoulder, who flips around and sees Harry with his clothes.

Louis slowly sits up, wincing at the change of blood pressure in his head. He slides the towel off leaving himself exposed as he shivers.

“Thanks,” Louis manages, looking up at Harry who was already preparing to dress Louis.

“Arms up,” Harry softly instructs, and Louis complies, relishing in the soft fabric that is gently slid over his arms and shoulders, finally coming to rest as his hips.

The sleeves go well past his hands, so he goes to work at rolling them up, so they stop right at his knuckles. The jumper is warm and smells like Harry, it’s his favorite.

“Love you in my clothes,” Harry mumbles, pulling on his briefs and trackies, eyes not leaving Louis’ body.

“I love wearing your clothes,” Louis remarks, smiling up at Harry, who just pulled on his jumper.

Harry leans down and places his hands on Louis’ bare thighs, supporting his weight as he kisses Louis on the mouth sweetly, their lips softly coming together. Louis hums and wraps his right hand into Harry’s still wet curls, lightly tugging at them.

Harry moans softly and crawls over Louis, pushing his back against the bed. He places his elbows on either side of Louis’ head, slipping his tongue into Louis’ mouth. Louis tugs more at his fringe, and suddenly his headache is forgotten. The things Harry does to him is ridiculous.

Louis traces his other hand down Harry’s stomach curling his fist into the bottom of his jumper. He tugs at it, a gesture to get Harry to take it off. He pulls up until it hits Harry’s shoulders, and they break the kiss for a second so Louis can carelessly toss the material to the side.

Harry grinds their hips together, the friction of Harry’s trackies and Louis’ bare length making Louis moan and arch his back off the bed. Louis bites the bottom of Harry’s lip and he’s so hard, can feel himself leaking against his stomach.

“Harry, open me up,” Louis whimpers, rolling his hips off the bed.

Harry groans and nods, reaching across the bed into the nightstand, grabbing the lube there. He quickly removes his briefs and sweats, taking this time to look at Louis. He’s lying there with his wet fringe against his forehead, swimming in Harry’s jumper. Louis is just really fucking hot and Harry needs to be inside him.

Harry quickly hooks Louis’ legs over is shoulders and thanks the stars Louis is so flexible. He slicks his fingers up, tracing his finger around Louis’ rim.

“I’m gonna stretch you out and then fuck you against the wall,” Harry filthily whispers into Louis’ ear, loving the way Louis moans from just his words.

Harry then pushes one finger in, groaning from how tight Louis is. He begins to move then, thrusting his finger in and out. Louis curses and grabs Harry’s bicep, blunt nails digging into the tattooed skin. This eggs Harry on, and he thrusts his finger faster, being sure to hit Louis’ spot.

“Fuck,” Louis softly curses, mouth falling open in pleasure.

Harry takes this opportunity to dirtily kiss Louis, their tongues loudly smacking together as they share the open-mouthed kiss. Harry sucks and bites at Louis’ lower lip on time with his thrusts into Louis, relishing in the way Louis is moaning into his mouth.

He then slips another finger in, and they both groan into each other’s mouths. Harry’s already fully hard just from seeing Louis like this, literally falling apart on his fingers.

“God, you’re so fucking sexy, Lou,” Harry groans, moving his fingers faster now.

Louis whimpers and kisses him harder, Harry swallowing his moans. It’s then he adds a third finger, making Louis hiss from the slight pain.

“Faster,” Louis quietly demands, arching his back off the bed, hand curled around the back of Harry’s neck, who is looming over him by the support of the arm that’s not busy.

Harry complies, angling his fingers to hit the right spot, making Louis loudly moan. He’s never been quiet. Loud, very loud.

There’s an obscene sucking sound as Harry’s fingers move in and out as their foreheads rest together. But Harry thinks it’s really hot.

“Ready?” Harry breathes, his dry fingertips running over Louis’ cheekbone. He really is stunning.

Louis nods and that’s all Harry needs. He quickly places his hands under Louis ass and back, lifting him up as Louis twists his ankles on Harry’s back and braces his hands on Harry’s shoulder, finally being taller.

Harry walks them toward the wall, leaning Louis against it as his cock and Louis’ ass rub together, making them both moan in anticipation,

Finally, Harry guides himself into Louis, biceps straining as he supports Louis’ weight. Once he’s in, he leans Louis more against the wall to get Louis taller and begins to thrust inside him, making him shudder with pleasure and Louis groan.

He moves his hips in and out, deeply moaning as Louis begins to suck a lovebite into his neck, the sensitive spot under his jaw that Louis knows drives him crazy. Harry throws his head back, mouth falling open as Louis relentlessly sucks and bites, feeling the vibrations of Harry’s moans under his lips.

“Perfection,” Louis whispers into Harry’s ear, nibbling at the bottom of it. And Harry’s not sure whether he’s talking about the lovebite he just left or about Harry, but either way it’s fucking hot.

Harry surges up for a kiss, their lips messily crashing together as they pant into each other’s mouths. Harry’s hands tighten on Louis’ ass, pulling it apart more, making Louis groan loudly.

“I’m close,” Harry grunts out, and Louis begins to suck on his lip, biting and kissing him.

Harry holds Louis up with one hand then, the other going to stroke at Louis' dick, thumbing over the slit. Louis almost screams at that, so overwhelmed with Harry hitting his spot dead on and how it’s so hot that Harry can literally hold him with one hand as he fucks into him.

Louis’ head falls onto Harry’s shoulder as Harry comes first with a shout, and Louis follows. Harry’s thrusts slow as he rides them through it, then they stop. They’re both there breathing hard and Louis can feel the come drip out of his ass.

“Jesus christ, Harry,” Louis whispers from his spot on Harry’s shoulder, who groans in agreement.

Harry then finds the strength to walk over to the bed, gently laying Louis down as he pulls out slowly, wincing at the sensitivity. They make eye contact then, and Harry leans down to give Louis a soft kiss, much gentler then the kisses they shared within the last ten minutes.

“I love you,” Louis whispers against Harry’s lips, their eyelashes fluttering together as they study each other.

“I love you too, I’m going to get a cloth to clean you up,” Harry kisses Louis’ forehead and goes to the bathroom, wetting two cloths, one for Louis’ bum, the other for Louis’ forehead because he knows Louis’ headache is going to come back in a few minutes.

He arrives back in the room and just watches Louis for a minute. Louis is laying against their black duvet, looking completely fucked out as he lies on his back, hand scratching lazily at his hip. Harry doesn’t know why he hasn’t gotten far in the modeling industry yet. But, then again, he has only been in the business for less than a year.

“Here, gorgeous,” Harry softly says, placing the cool cloth on Louis’ forehead, beginning to wipe him clean with the other cloth.

Louis smiles down at Harry, “You’re too good to me.”

“Nah, I just love you. Besides, who else is going to do the dirty work?” Harry laughs, gently wiping the cloth between Louis’ legs.

Louis snorts and lays back, feeling Harry toss the cloth to the hamper and pull on a pair of boxers up Louis’ hips.

Once Harry is dressed again, he goes and lies next to Louis, pulling his back flush to Harry’s chest, spooning him.

Harry tightens his hands around Louis’ waist and kisses his hair, “Naptime.”

Louis just intertwines their hands from the spot on his waist and tangles their ankles together, completely blissed out.

 

~

 

Harry is awoken by very loud knocking on their front door.

“Fuck,” he groans, mouth full of Louis’ hair.

He looks down and smiles at the peaceful looking Louis, feeling lightweight stalkerish. He closes his eyes and hopes the person will go away, but nope, the knocking is back.

Harry groans louder, slowly untangling his arms from around Louis’ waist, placing a kiss on the somehow still sleeping boy’s head. His legs touch the floor and he stands up, but he stands up too fast because he immediately sees stars. Harry grabs onto the nightstand momentarily to regain his vision, then begins his walk to the door.

From the sun coming in through the windows, Harry estimates it’s about 17:00. He treks through the house slowly, desperately trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes while he hears the intruder knock again.

“’M fuckin coming shut the fuck up,” Harry groans, finally reaching the door, sending a silent thank you that he put boxers on before falling asleep.

He finally reaches the door and opens it to find a very pissed off looking Liam holding his phone to his ear.

“Yeah, got him,” Liam says into the phone then presses end, pocketing it.

“Umm,” Harry mumbles, running a hand through his hair.

“Where the fuck have you two been? We’ve been trying to reach you for the last day and a half,” Liam almost yells, and honestly he just looks like an angry puppy.

“We’ve been home?” Harry asks more as a question then a statement, still half asleep and not able to focus knowing that a half-naked Louis is still in his bed.

Liam groans, “Then why the hell haven’t you two answered your phones??”

Harry then remembers that his phone is still in the pocket of his coat, forgotten after they got home from cabbie. Louis’ is still lying on the nightstand.

“Oh,” Harry sighs, scrubbing his hand to the back of his neck, “Sorry?”

Liam sighs then, all anger apparently gone. He then steps forward and gives Harry a hug, easily wrapping his arms around Harry’s shoulders since they’re the same height.

“I’m sorry, Haz, we just got really worried because you guys left so sudden from the pub, and then you didn’t pick up your phones, so Zayn sent me over here,” Liam mumbles.

Harry pulls back then, raising his eyebrows, “So you and Zayn then?” Harry asks, waggling his eyebrows.

Liam fucking blushes, hiding his face in his hands, “Harry. Shut. The. Fuck. Up.”

Harry laughs and raises his hands in surrender, backing away from the door and gesturing for Liam to follow him into the flat.

“Seriously, mate, you gotta do something about it, it’s pathetic how whipped you two are,” Louis joins in the conversation as he walks into the kitchen, apparently having just woken up.

Harry turns to him, smiling that small smile just for Louis. “Hi, babe,” Harry holds his arm out to Louis, who easily idles up to the side of Harry, wrapping an arm around Harry’s waist.

“No, not everyone has perfect fucking luck like you two,” Liam wildly throws his arms out to Harry and Louis, who aren't helping their point by being glued together.

Harry can’t really defend himself, Louis and he do have a pretty much perfect relationship. I mean yeah, they fight, but only over little things like whose turn it is to open the window or who last had the controller.

“Well if you two make each other happy, and if the feeling’s mutual, why the fuck not?” Harry shrugs, Louis intertwining their hands from where Harry’s arm is slung around Louis’ shoulders.

Liam sighs, looking very defeated, “Because I’m scared,” Liam says softly.

Louis’ face immediately softens, untangling himself from Harry to pull Liam into a hug, having to stand on his tip toes and Liam has to crouch over.

“Babe, you have nothing to be scared of, Zayn has such a big heart, and so do you. I wouldn’t practically force you into this if I didn’t all the faith in you two,” Louis mumbles, voice muffled by Liam’s shoulder.

“I know, I know, but,” Liam pulls back, scrubbing his face with his hands, “I’m so scared it won’t work.”

“Liam,” Louis begins, placing his hands on Liam’s shoulders, “Trust me. Please let Harry and I get it all worked out.”

Liam falters, and they share this look where Louis has pulled the puppy dog eyes and you can just see Liam giving in.

“Ok, fine.” Liam mumbles, already regretting it.

Louis literally jumps up, clapping his hands, “Ok! Now shoo, so we can begin to plan,” he says excitedly, ushering Liam towards the door.

“Um, okay, bye Harry?” Liam acknowledges the boy since he first got here, as he is haphazardly is shoved out the door.

Louis turns around and faces Harry, both of them beaming.

“Ok, let’s get down to business, Harold.”

 

~

 

They have everything worked out. Liam and Zayn are going to the amusement park in town for the day, then Harry and Louis are going to come in later in the day and set up a table on the beach. They’ll put candles, roses, and dress up like waiters. It’ll be perfect.

The two are at their flat, waiting for the text from Liam to head over to the pier and begin to set up. Harry has been cooking all day, and Louis has been getting everything ready, both the boys excited for their best mates. Niall is also supposed to meet them there, and he’s bringing the booze.

“Babe, you almost done? It’s already 17:30,” Louis calls from their laundry room, having just walked in from the garage after packing everything in Harry’s Range Rover.

He’s immediately hit with the most delicious scent, making his mouth water once he steps into the kitchen. Harry is pulling the last piece out of the oven, and it’s a delicious looking pastry. Harry stands up slowly, his biceps flexing from the weight of the dish as he sets it on the counter, straightening out his white t shirt with the pink flannel over it.

Harry turns around and faces Louis, who is leaning against the counter with his arms folded, looking unfairly soft in his tank top, jeggings, zip-up black hoodie, and hair pulled back with a black headband. Harry crosses the room and kisses the corner of Louis’ mouth.

“Just need to cut this then we can load it in the car and leave, love,” Harry mumbles, pulling back and offering Louis a crooked grin.

Louis smiles right back and stands on his tip-toes, giving Harry a peck on the lips before walking to their room, fetching the waiters outfits they’ll eventually change into.

“Lou, I just got the text from Liam!” Harry calls from the kitchen, as he slices the brownies into small pieces.

Once Louis gets back into the kitchen with the outfits in hand, Harry is wrapping the brownies in foil and turns to Louis.

“Ready? Where are the keys?” Harry asks, looking slightly bewildered with his fringe sticking up everywhere from where it’s wrapped in the white headscarf.

Louis holds up his hand with the keys and jiggles them. Harry nods and they head to the car together, outfits and brownies in hand.

Louis pops open the trunk for Harry, who carefully places the final dish in there, securing everything with the car net.

Harry turns around, facing Louis.

“We have everything?” Harry asks one more time.

“Yes, love.”

“Casserole?”

“Yep.”

“Table, candles, and flowers?”

“Yes.”

“Salad?’

“Yes.”

“Plates and utensils?”

“Mhm.”

“And Niall’s on his way with the wine?”

“Yes, just texted him.”

Louis moves to Harry, rubbing his hands on Harry’s sides.

“Everything is going to be fine, baby,” Louis reassures, pressing a sweet kiss to the taller boy’s neck, who lets out a sigh.

Harry always stresses out to the max when they’re in charge of something big, and Louis would be lying if he didn’t find it horribly endearing.

“Okay. I love you,” Harry sighs, pressing a kiss to Louis’ fringe, albeit it is held back by a headband.

“I love you, too, H. Let’s go,” Louis quips, pressing the keys into Harry’s palm as they head off to their respective sides of the car.

Once they climb in the seats and the key is in the ignition, they’re off. Louis shoots a quick text to Liam before connecting Harry’s iPhone to the Bluetooth, “All I Want” by Kodaline coming on.

“Lou, this song makes me cry,” Harry complains from the driver’s seat, and Louis looks over at him, surveying the profile of the familiar red lips set in a pout, eyes roaming over Harry’s strong jawline.

“If you cry, I’ll be there to wipe your tears, babe,” Louis smiles, half making fun of Harry’s high emotional state.

Harry grumbles, but still reaches his hand over the center console, so Louis can intertwine their fingers. Louis then raises their hands and presses a soft kiss against Harry’s knuckles, just to watch the soft red blush appear on Harry’s milky cheeks.

The car ride goes smoothly, the two softly singing to the songs that come on and Harry only let one tear slip during “All I Want” and Louis held his promise and thumbed away Harry’s tear after minimal teasing.

They pull into the pier around 19:00 and see Niall’s lone red Mustang parked there and Harry parks next to it. Louis and Harry undo their seat belts, climbing out of their car the same time Niall does.

“Hey, lads,” Niall greets once the three round their cars to open their trunks.

“Hey, Ni,” Louis greets back, as Harry is too busy making sure they have everything.

Niall pulls out three bottles of wine and a white tablecloth from his trunk, then shuts it.

Harry pulls out the table first, handing it to Louis as he then gets the flowers and candles.

“Right, let’s head to the spot,” Harry suggests, already heading off to the spot under the boardwalk.

Once the three arrive, the table is laid down and dressed with the candles lit and Harry is eternally grateful it isn’t windy.

Twenty minutes later, there’s food on the table and they are all in matching tuxes as Liam and Zayn walk over.

Harry hears their muttered voices from a distance and he hurriedly tells Louis and Niall to get into position. Once the three are in a line in front of the table, Zayn and Liam finally arrive.

“Oh my god, Li,” Zayn’s face is lit up so bright, Louis thinks it must hurt.

Liam just smiles shyly and leads Zayn to the table with a hand on his lower back. He pulls out the chair for Zayn, who sits and then Liam sits on the other side, directing his attention to the three “waiters”.

“Good evening, and welcome to the Sandy Pier Dinner Bistro. I’m Harold and this is Louis and Niall,” Harry says with a posh accent as he gestures to the two boys on either side of him.

Zayn and Liam both smile, softly laughing.

“Here you have a lovely shrimp casserole and glass of white wine, with free refills,” Louis interjects next, an mischievous smile playing on his lips.

Liam nods, playing along, his eyes screaming ‘thank you so much oh my god’.

“If you need anything, please call us,” Niall finishes, and the three quickly walk away to a spot and sit down so they can see, but can’t hear.

Louis sighs with contentment and excitement as he knows how the night is bound to end.

“Wonder what they’re saying,” Niall chirps, eyes not leaving the two pining boys.

“Hopefully a dramatic love declaration, but let’s not get our hopes up,” Louis jokes, eyes lit up from the candles they lit for lighting for themselves as well.

Harry chuckles, turning to watch Louis watch Liam and Zayn. His eyes trace the smoothness of Louis’ neck, the sharp cut of his cheekbones and the slope of his cheeks. And those eyelashes, jesus. Those eyelashes could cure cancer, could solve world hunger. And to make it even impossibly worse they harbor the prettiest blue eyes Harry’s ever seen. Even prettier than Niall’s, which is impressive.

“See something you like, Styles?” Louis smirks, eyes not leaving the table. He could just feel Harry’s creepy love stare.

Harry grins, very much over getting embarrassed after being caught staring at Louis.

“Just you,” Harry almost whispers and Louis turns to look at him then, smiling ever so softly.

“Sap,” Louis mumbles, leaning forward and gently connects their lips, Harry’s hand coming up to cup Louis’ jaw and cheek, feeling the light stubble under his palm.

Niall groans then, “You two have absolutely zero fucking self-control.”

Louis just reaches around Harry to flip Niall off before settling his hand on Harry’s arm. But, the moment doesn’t last long because Harry is pulling back, making Louis whine.

But Louis isn’t sad for long because Harry leans forward and says in Louis’ ear, “Later.”

Louis nods and kisses Harry’s cheek before settling his attention back on the table. They’re almost done with their dinner, which means Harry will have to go get the dessert soon.

“They really are a fit couple,” Niall mutters, making Harry raise his eyebrows and Louis laugh.

“Niall, aren’t you straight?” Louis giggles.

Niall just shrugs and says, “I’m straight, not blind.”

And that’s one of the reasons Harry loves Niall so much. He doesn’t give a fuck what other people do or think of him. He’s so carefree and fun yet sensitive and honestly Harry wonders how the fuck he doesn’t have a girlfriend.

Harry just smiles and shakes his head, directing his attention back to the table, seeing the two are done with their dinner.

“Showtime, boys,” Harry mumbles, getting up to grab the brownies from the car.

Once the dessert is served and the three boys are in their spot, they get ready for the grand finale. Niall grabs some illegal fireworks he somehow got, and the boys quickly change then get into position.

“Lighter?” Niall asks, getting the fireworks situated in the sand.

Louis hands him the lighter as Harry and he help get the fireworks ready, excited because this is a surprise to both Zayn and Liam.

Once they’re ready, Harry and Louis back off, not wanting to get hit with sparks. Niall at least knows what he’s doing.

Kind of.

“3…2…1!” Niall quickly lights all the fireworks, then they all sprint back to their spot to watch Zayn and Liam’s reactions.

And their reactions are priceless. Harry made sure to press record on his iPhone before the fireworks went off and he’s glad he did because this is surely playing at their wedding.

Once the first firework goes off, Zayn’s and Liam’s heads snap comically to the sky and their eyes both light up at the color contrasting with the darkness of the night. They're sitting next to each other in the sand in front of the table now, sitting with their legs crossed and watching the sky. Liam turns to watch Zayn very fondly, and Zayn catches him, turning to look at Liam with a matching expression and their lips are almost touching.

“Kiss, kiss, kiss…” Niall chants softly, and Louis and Harry are both biting their lips in anticipation.

And then, finally. Zayn pulls Liam in by his coat collar the last bit of distance, and their lips finally fucking meet.

“Yes! Fuck yes!” Louis yells, jumping up and pumping his fist with Niall following.

Harry laughs and stands up, dramatically pulling Louis in by is waist and kissing him, because it feels like the right thing to do. Their lips touch and eyes flutter shut, and Louis thinks the fireworks in the sky are a fairly accurate representation of his mind right now.

Niall’s too busy cheering and dancing to notice he’s the only one not with a partner, and everything is perfect. Everything finally feels fucking right and all five of them are on cloud nine.

Because some things are just meant to be.

And that’s that.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!  
> Twitter and tumblr: fireylarry  
> 


End file.
